Fantasy Mini
Fantasy Mini is a Hello! Project Fantasy training program formed in December 15, 2015. They are the sister group to Fantasy Kenshuusei and Fantasy Rookies. Members 1st Generation (2015.12.15) 2nd Generation (2016.07.13) 3rd Generation (2017.02.24) 4th Generation (2017.09.06) 5th Generation (2018.04.22) Former Members Graduated= ;1st Gen (2015.12.15) *Hido Misato (秀 誤字) - , (also a member of Genki Girls Club!), (Gradauted 2018.05.07) *Kamikyoko Hana (上級生 栄える) - , (Also a member of Beautiful Bizarre), (Graduated 2018.06.01) *Takago Dayu (高木 日) - , (also a member of Summer Heat), (Graduated 2017.06.12) *Hisashima Ayaka (久島 綾香) - , (Also a member of Beautiful Bizarre), (Graduated 2018.06.01) *Hisaya Saki (久屋 サキ) - , (Also a member of Espoir), (Graduated 2018.04.19) ;2nd Gen (2016.07.13) *Takata Tomoko (高田 朋子) - , (also a member of Shizen Musume), (Graduated 2018.02.28) History 2015 On December 15, the unit was announced with its 12 starting members. Due to all the member's young age's it was announced that they won't add as many members as they would with the other training programs. 2016 On January 28, it was announced, it was announced that they will release their first indie single on March 23, 2016. It was also announced that Hido Misato would be the leader of the training program. On July 13, they added their 2nd generation. 2017 On February 24th, they added the 3rd generation. On April 11, it was announced that Hido Misato has joined the temporary unit Drafted as one of its starting members. The final line-up will be revealed April 2018. On April 30, it was announced that Kamikyoko Hana passed the Hello! Project Fantasy ~12 Zodiac Audition~ Beautiful Bizarre audition's April segment as a new member of Beautiful Bizarre. She will be training with them until their official debut in January 2018, until then she will still be a Fantasy Mini. On May 22, Yokono Kyojiro and Hirose Yuuma were announced to be members of Hello! Project Fantasy Boys Mission's pre-debut unit BOYS MISSION. On May 31, Shimamoto Naoya was added to BOYS MISSION On June 12, a new unit Summer Heat was formed and Takago Dayu was added to it. He graduated on the same day. On September 6, they added the 4th generation. On September 30, it was announced that Hisashima Ayaka passed the Hello! Project Fantasy ~12 Zodiac Audition~ Beautiful Bizarre audition's September segment as a new member of Beautiful Bizarre. She will be training with them until their official debut in January 2018, until then she will still be a Fantasy Mini. On October 10, it was announced that Hisaya Saki is a new member of the unit Espoir. She'll remain in the program until April of next year. 2018 On January 4, it was announced that due to a good amount of members having reached 1 Year+ of training, the trainees will start to be phased out of the programs and joining idol groups. On February 28, Takata Tomoko was announced as a new member of Shizen Musume, she had also graduated from the program on that same day. On April 19, Hisaya Saki graduated from the program fully. On April 22, the fifth generation was added. On May 1, Hido Misato announced that Fantasy Mini will be holding a evaluation test on June 2. On May 5, Yaginuma Shiro was announced as a new member to indie group Daylight. On May 7, Hido Misato was announced as a surprise addition for Genki Girls Club!. During her introduction speach as a new member, she announced that while she will be gradauting from the program that day, she will be the Fantasy Mini Leader until June 2, at which she will then pass over leadership to someone else. On May 11, Hido Misato revealed that Okamoto Gyo will be the new group leader, he will start on this position on June 3. On June 1, Kamikyoko Hana and Hisashima Ayaka graduated as members of Beautiful Bizarre. On June 2, Fantasy Mini announced six teams that wil help them grow as idols, 3 for boys and 3 for girls. On June 12, Sato Aiko was announced as a member of H!PF2018B. On June 18, Okamoto Gyo announced the groups next evaluation which is set for December. On July 4, it was announced that Fukunatsu Miki would be joining H!PF2017G. Fantasy Mini Leader Discography ;Indie Singles #2016.03.23 The Curtain / Have It All #2016.10.22 Chance / Sweet Purfume #2017.06.20 Love Call #2017.11.06 Reality Is Here / Expidition #2018.06.11 love me today, don't love me tomorrow ;Dance Performances *2016.01.30 Major and Minor *2016.01.31 Tears Members In Units Indie Units * Daylight (2018-Present) Test Units *Drafted (2017) Name Unofficial (Hido Misato was eliminated from the group on September 30, 2017) *BOYS MISSION (2017-Present) Name Unofficial Members in Major Groups *Beautiful Bizarre - (Kamikyoko Hana and Hisashima Ayaka) *Summer Heat - (Takago Dayu) *Espoir - (Hisaya Saki) *Shizen Musume - (Takata Tomoko) *Daylight - (Yaginuma Shiro) *Genki Girls Club! - (Hido Misato) Pre-Deubt Groups * H!PF2017G (2017-Present) (Note: Fukunatsu Miki joined later on in July 2, 2018) * H!PF2018B (2018-Present) Events Evaluation Tests # 2018.06.02 Fantasy Mini 1st Evaluation Test ~SK!LL~ # 2018.12.01 Fantasy Mini 2nd Evaluation Test ~RE:Ward~ Schedule * Monday: Group Dance Practice + Filming * Tuesday: Group Vocal Practice + Filming * Wednesday: Boy Practice * Thursday: Girl Practice * Friday: Rehearsal + Filming * Saturday: Language Practice * Sunday: No Training Events (Member Welcome Events) #2016.07.13 Fantasy Mini ~2nd Generation~ #2017.02.24 Fantasy Mini ~3rd Generation~ #2017.09.06 Fantasy Mini ~4th Generation~ #2018.04.22 Fantasy Mini ~5th Generation~ #2018.11.27 Fantasy Mini ~6th Generation~ Oldest Member Title # Hido Misato (B: 2001.12.21): '''December 15, 2015 - May 7, 2018 (2 Years, 4 Months, 22 Days)' #'Okamoto Gyo (B: 2002.03.01): May 8, 2018 - Present Youngest Member Title # '''Miyamoto Ryo (B: 2006.01.26): December 15, 2015 - February 23, 2017 (1 Year, 2 Months, 8 Days) # '''Hirose Yuuma (B: 2007.01.13): '''February 24, 2017 - September 5, 2017 (6 Months, and 12 Days) # '''Eric Nihei (B: 2008.07.17): '''September 6, 2017 - April 21, 2018 (7 Months, and 17 Days) # '''Sakamoto Taichi (B: 2009.04.19): '''April 22, 2018 - Present Debut Requirements The director of Fantasy Mini had said in 2016 of March that in order for a Mini to debut, the requirements in order to do so. The second requirement is the more harder one, while in Fantasy Kenshuuse and Fantasy Rookies, you can debut after only training for a month, Mini's are only able to debut after having passed 1 full year of training. As well as being 13 years or older. Idol Relatives Several trainees in Fantasy Mini are the older brother/sister or younger brother/sister to several members of Hello! Project Fantasy and other units. So far their are: * Hirose Maaya and Hirose Yuuma: younger brother and sister to A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T member Hirose Ken, Genki Girls Club! 2nd Generation member Hirose Hikaru, Queen of Hearts member Hirose Shino, MON.ST@R member Hirose Mako, H!PF2016B member Hirose Tomi, and Nijiiro Musume member Hirose Mizuho. * Ogata Koyo: is the younger brother to Gem$tones member Ogata Aya. * Sasaki Touma: is the younger brother to A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T member Sasaki Yuya. * Suzuki Koharu: is the younger sister to A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T member Suzuki Takashi. * Sakamoto Taichi: is the younger brother to former 1st Generation Shizen Musume member Sakamoto Mayuri. Vocal, Dance and Rap Teams Boys Vocal Team The teams Leader is Hiroshige Sora and the Sub-Leader is Taikyokuken Kiichi * 1st Gen: Hiroshige Sora, Taikyokuken Kiichi * 2nd Gen: Yaginuma Shiro * 3rd Gen: Sato Aiko * 4th Gen: Sasaki Toume, Kamiya Koushiro, Eric Nihei Boys Dance Team The teams Leader is Okamoto Gyo and the Sub-Leader is Matsuko Hiroya * 1st Gen: Okamoto Gyo, Matsuko Hiroya * 2nd Gen: Shimamoto Naoya, Yokono Kyojiro * 3rd Gen: Hirose Yuuma * 5th Gen: Kono Rio, Sakamoto Taichi Boys Rap Team The teams Leader is Ogata Koyo and the Sub-Leader is Karada Itsuki * 1st Gen: Ogata Koyo * 4th Gen: Karada Itsuki * 5th Gen: Uehara Iwane, Yokoyama Yu Girls Vocal Team The teams Leader is Hashimoto Hanako and the Sub-Leader is Miyamoto Ryo * 1st Gen: Hashimoto Hanako, Miyamoto Ryo * 4th Gen: Moriyama Mei * 5th Gen: Kirishima Nanami, Yamazaki Ryo, Shibutani Ayaka Girls Dance Team The teams Leader is Akamatsuko Yui and the Sub-Leader is Hirose Maaya * 2nd Gen: Akamatsuko Yui, Hirose Maaya * 3rd Gen: Fukunatsu Miki * 4th Gen: Kim Yoonseok, Aiyaki Chisato Girls Rap Team The teams Leader is Ozawa Yuri and the Sub-Leader is Suzuki Koharu * 3rd Gen: Ozawa Yuri * 4th Gen: Suzuki Koharu * 5th Gen: Kawane Kanon